Limitless Beauty
by Kurenai Mido
Summary: Light anda en busca de una buena universidad para el proximo año. Al perderse en el parque de la afamada Rin es "rescatado" x un muchacho q dice llamarse L y q, muy a su pesar, lo ha impresionado x una suerte de belleza q no se explica...


Para Light, la palabra belleza nunca había tenido nada que ver con lo físico. Había bellezas mucho mas absolutas y relevantes para el ser humano, condiciones que hacían mas valiosa a una persona y que no tenían nada que ver con como lucían. El conocimiento, la astucia, el valor, la fuerza. Tampoco creía en el amor, un sentimiento irracional y egoísta que volvía a la gente mezquina y estúpida. No, el era un chico sensato con una vida perfectamente organizada, y si los hechos obedecían a sus deseos así seguiría siendo. No iba a enamorarse porque no lo necesitaba.

Bueno, al menos ese era su pensamiento hasta que conoció a L.

Como ese año terminaría la secundaria, había comenzado a ver universidades. Con sus notas dignas de un genio (de hecho lo era) podía elegir la mejor: ya había recibido cartas de la Universidad Miruna-Gakuen, Rin y Winter, y ese día estaba camino de Rin. Estudiando el folleto lo habían convencido sus planes de estudio, carreras e impecables antecedentes. Muchos grandes del mundo de la ciencia y el arte provenían de Rin University.

Contrario a su lógico modo de ser, se sintió impresionado por la fachada del edificio principal, rodeada por sus campus de proporciones increíbles. Echo a andar por la avenida principal, tratando que no se le notara el asombro. Otros estudiantes iban y venían, se reunían en círculos para estudiar a la sombra de un árbol o simplemente hablaban y reían. El no les hizo caso y siguió por el camino, pues tenia cita con el director de la universidad, un tipo llamado Magumi Rin. Solo que, distraído por el paisaje, erró su ruta y tomo un camino secundario, internándose en una parte del parque donde casi no había gente. De todas formas no se preocupó: ¿Cómo iba a perderse si no estaba ni a veinte metros de distancia de la entrada?

Pasados diez minutos si se preocupó y se maldijo por torpe. Ahora estaba en una zona totalmente vacía, que parecía más un bosque tétrico de película de horror que el parque de un colegio. Tal vez contribuyera a esa impresión el cielo tan nublado, oscuro y tormentoso. "Que idiota", pensó. "Sería el colmo que llegara tarde a la cita por una idiotez así".

-¿Estás perdido?- preguntó una voz detrás suyo. Light se volvió con una expresión nerviosa, porque no veía a nadie.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Ah, cierto, no me ves. Aquí.- Un muchacho, un poco mayor que el, se había asomado detrás de un árbol enorme y torcido. Light se acerco y se dio cuenta que el desconocido estaba sentado sobre las raíces de dicho árbol, en actitud despreocupada y pacifica.

-Aun no se quien eres- repitió el castaño.

-Lo siento. Mi nombre es L. Dime, ¿te perdiste, no? No creo que hayas venido por aquí a propósito.

¿Cómo lo sabia? Lo miro un poco más, con curiosidad. Era un pelinegro delgado y con cara de no haber dormido en una semana. Francamente no parecía el tipo de persona con quien uno quisiera cruzarse en un callejón oscuro. Y sin embargo, Light no se sentía en peligro con el, ni siquiera por el hecho que lo hubiera descubierto en flagrante vergüenza (léase perderse en un parque de colegio superior).

-No, no vine por gusto. Tengo una cita con el director Rin. Solo que… no conozco el lugar muy bien.

-Claro. Bueno, yo te indico el camino si quieres. Esto puede llegar a ser un laberinto si te descuidas.

-Te lo agradecería. Realmente no quiero llegar tarde.

L le sonrió y se levanto despacio, como a desgano. Algo dentro de Light se contrajo al notar esa sonrisa, algo que no puso bien que era. Trató de no imaginarse nada y echo a andar tras su ocasional guía, quien no pronunciaba palabra. El castaño notó también que caminaba un poco encorvado, aunque era muy joven para tener problemas de la columna. Al cabo de unos minutos empezó a ponerse nervioso: el silencio lo incomodaba, cosa que no tenia lógica, porque, ¿de que iba a hablar con un chico que no conocía? Solo estaba haciéndole un favor al llevarlo al edificio principal, no hacia falta que le hablara. Por fin no lo soportó más.

-¿No vas a preguntarme como me llamo?

L se volvió a mirarlo.- ¿No lo hice? Gomen, debo parecerte un maleducado. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Light Yagami. Estoy en mi último año de secundaria, vine para ver si tomo una vacante aquí en próximo año.

L volvió a sonreír amigablemente y siguió adelante, dejando a Light aun mas incomodo que antes. ¿Pero que rayos le pasaba que le explicaba a un perfecto extraño quien era y que hacia? ¿Por qué necesitaba hablar con L si se notaba que era un chico de pocas palabras? Algunas gotas empezaron a caer y L sacudió la cabeza, molesto.

-Si vas a la izquierda y sigues derecho llegarás al corredor principal. El despacho de Magumi esta en el primer piso.

-Gracias de nuevo.- Por un instante Light tuvo el impulso de pedirle a L que lo acompañara adentro, con la periférica idea de invitarlo a salir más tarde. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se horrorizó y huyó. Un momento después, L también se había ido y se había largado a llover. (…)

Si no hubiera sido por su extraordinaria capacidad de comprensión, Light no hubiera entendido ni la mitad de las cosas que le explicaba Magumi Rin. Estaba todavía atontado por ese encuentro relámpago con el misterioso L. Él, que tanto despreciaba las emociones, sentía ahora un combo de cosas inexplicables: desconcierto, vergüenza, ansiedad. No entendía porque, pero la imagen del pelinegro se había quedado bien marcada en su memoria; no lo entendía porque apenas habían cambiado unas frases corteses, porque no sabia su verdadero nombre, porque evidentemente era un chico poco sociable y al fin y al cabo el tampoco andaba en busca de amigos.

-Entonces, señor Yagami, déjeme decirle que seria un honor que concurriera a Rin…

-No dudo que aquí podría desarrollar mi potencial bajo la supervisión de personas muy capacitadas- dijo con serenidad.

-Estupendo. En tal caso, piénselo, consúltelo con su familia. Las puertas de esta universidad están abiertas para usted.

-Muchísimas gracias por su tiempo, señor Rin.- Yagami estuvo a punto de estrecharle la mano para despedirse, cuando cometió una total y absoluta locura.- ¿Podría hacerle una pregunta mas?

-Por supuesto, pregúnteme.

-Oh, no es nada importante, es que, verá, hace un rato me crucé con un estudiante, a el se le cayó algo y quisiera devolvérselo yo. Dijo llamarse L, no se si usted sabrá…

-¿L? Claro que lo conozco- admitió Magumi, divertido- pero se equivoca, el no es estudiante de aquí. Es detective; esta colaborando conmigo en una investigación privada. Le gusta pasear por el parque, eso es todo.

-Ahh…- Light rogó porque no estuviera ruborizándose, pues le daba mucha rabia cometer un error- bueno, en tal caso bajaré a buscarlo, si usted me lo permite.

-Por mi no se detenga, pero recuerde que está lloviendo. (…)

Cuando volvió a su casa estaba empapado y de pésimo humor. Había dado vueltas en círculo por el parque de Rin, tratando de localizar a L. Al no verlo por ninguna parte cometió la imprudencia de internarse en el "laberinto" para ver si seguía allí, pero no solo no lo vio sino que volvió a perderse. Maldijo a la suerte, al pelinegro que tanto le había impactado y a él mismo por actuar de forma tan irracional.

-¿Light, eres tu?- era su madre- ¿No te mojaste, cariño?

-No te preocupes, mamá, tomaré una ducha antes de cenar.- Pero no lo hizo, lo último que necesitaba era una ducha. Se envolvió en una toalla gigante y se sentó sobre la alfombrita que había junto a la bañera, pensativo.

-L… L, ¿Qué tiene de especial?- se preguntó a si mismo. Estuvo como quince minutos en la misma posición, pensando en el detective. ¿Por qué diablos sonreía al pensar en el? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar una idea que se le había aparecido, pero fue un error. Más quería y menos podía apartarlo de su mente.

-L- volvió a musitar- tiene esa cualidad. La belleza infinita.- Se sintió muy acalorado al decir eso en voz alta.

-¿Pero que digo? ¿Qué tontería acabo de decir?- exclamó, enojado consigo mismo- Ninguna persona posee esa clase de belleza, menos un hombre, eso es imposible. L no es nadie especial, no es hermoso ni excitante, claro que no.

-¿Y si no es especial porque no puedes quitártelo de la cabeza?- dijo una voz desde su cuarto. Light salio del baño y sorprendió a Ryuuk comiéndose las manzanas que su madre le había dejado allí hacia un rato.- Lo siento, ¿querías una?

-¿Se puede saber que haces en mi habitación?- preguntó Light de mal modo.

-No se porque no respetas mas a un shinigami como yo- se quejo el visitante- encima que vengo a aconsejarte.

-¿A aconsejarme qué?

-Que no seas idiota- respondió Ryuuk con excesiva sinceridad- es obvio que L te llamo la atención, y eso ya es mucho decir siendo tú como eres. La pregunta es, ¿vas a decírselo, o guardarás silencio y fingirás que no pasó nada?

-¿A decirle que? Ni siquiera se quien es, seguramente no volveré a verlo en mi vida, ¡no hay nada que nos relacione!

-Pst, humanos. A veces son tan ciegos.- Ryuuk se acercó a la ventana, como a punto de echar vuelo.- Escucha una cosa, Light Yagami. No puedes engañarme, y a ti mismo menos. Se que no valoras ni te importa el amor y la belleza, pero es justamente eso lo que viste en L. Te atrae de un modo que no comprendes porque esta mas allá de la lógica y la razón. Lo que debes hacer es buscarlo, decírselo y ver como reacciona.

-¿Te volviste loco, Ryuuk?- exclamó Light con agitación- ¿Cómo voy a buscar a un desconocido para decirle que me atrae?

-¡Pero si es la verdad! No seas tonto, tal vez esta es tu oportunidad de enamorarte. Nunca se sabe…

Antes que el castaño pudiera reaccionar Ryuuk ya se había ido, dejándolo con un tumulto de dudas en el corazón. (…)

Pasaron los días, y Light ya solo pensaba en L. A toda hora se recreaba con la imagen del detective, tratando de descifrar de donde provenía esa "belleza" que lo había cautivado. No era solo por el físico, si así hubiera sido lo habría descartado con rapidez. Había algo más. Había pasado mucha vergüenza antes de admitir que el shinigami tenía razón y que L había tocado su lado sensible, despertándole deseos que nunca había experimentado. Por ejemplo, el deseo de abrazar ese cuerpo delgado y recostarse contra el, el deseo de acariciar ese precioso cabello oscuro, el deseo de sentir esos labios calidos sobre los suyos… cosas que nunca había sentido por ningún hombre ni mujer en el mundo.

Unos diez días después, durante la cena, Light abordo un importante tema con sus padres.

-Ya lo he decidido- anunció con voz firme- me inscribiré en la Universidad Rin el próximo año.

Sus padres lo felicitaron por su elección, le hicieron muchas preguntas que el contestó de buen humor. Total que no tenían porque saber que cuando fuera de nuevo a ver a Magumi Rin aprovecharía para buscar a L y decirle que le gustaba y que no había dejado de pensar en el en los últimos días. (…)

La entrevista fue un éxito y Magumi Rin estaba encantado de la decisión de Light, pero el muchacho no estaba feliz. Tratando de calmar ansias había preguntado, como al pasar, si L andaba por allí para saludarlo, pero había recibido una respuesta aplastante.

-No, L ya no viene mas, concluyó su trabajo conmigo hace cinco días. Realmente es un detective maravilloso, otro en su lugar habría estado un mes.

-Y… ¿Qué suerte, no?- dijo Light con toda la serenidad de la que fue capaz. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle si sabía donde vivía o donde trabajaba, para poder ir a verlo, pero en ese caso tendría que inventar una historia, ¿y que le diría?

Se despidió de Rin con cordialidad, pero apenas lo perdió de vista la expresión de su rostro cambio por completo. Se dejó caer contra un árbol, tan frustrado como no se había sentido en toda su vida. ¿Para eso servia el amor? ¿Para ilusionarse con una persona así porque si y luego no volver a verla nunca?

No iba a caer tan bajo como para llorar en medio de la calle, así que volvió a su casa tan pronto como pudo. Por suerte su madre no estaba: si lo hubiera visto habría sabido que algo malo le pasaba, y Light no quería preocuparla. Entro a su cuarto y se desplomó sobre la cama con una angustia que odiaba, la odiaba porque el nunca quiso enamorarse de L. No quiso, pero aun así pasó. El encanto particular del pelinegro, que emanaba a través de su semisonrisa, de su amabilidad, de sus atractivos rasgos, lo habían hechizado con un poder superior, casi sobrenatural. En ese momento de amarga desesperación, Light estaba dispuesto a cambiar el mejor momento de su vida por volver a ver a L. (…)

El recuerdo de L se iba difuminando a medida que pasaban los días, pero eso no servia para calmarlo, sino que lo enloquecía todavía más. El no saber nada de el, el temor de no volver a cruzárselo jamás lo hacia entrar en pánico. El único nexo que los conectaba era Rin, pero no tenia pensado volver allí para ponerse en evidencia ante su futuro director. Tampoco volvió a ver a Ryuuk: tenia la esperanza que pudiera darle algún consejo, pero ni eso se le daba a favor.

Luego ya no sabía que hacer ni que pensar. Llovía nuevamente, el había salido del colegio y no tenia ganas de volver a su casa. Caminó en silencio, sin rumbo fijo.

-La vida es una porquería- dijo en voz alta- una completa porquería.

-¿Eso piensas?- le respondió una voz detrás suyo. El conocía esa voz. La había oído hace unas semanas. Se giró enseguida.

-¿L?- el muchacho pelinegro acababa de salir de un enorme kiosco con los bolsillos llenos de dulces y una paleta entre sus labios. Light lo miró como si hubiera visto una aparición, con el estómago contraído, el corazón acelerado y los ojos húmedos.

-¿Por qué estás llorando, Light? ¿Acaso estas triste?- preguntó el mayor. Light nunca pensó que sus emociones lo dominarían a tal punto, pero no pudo evitarlo. Corrió hacia L y lo abrazó, llorando, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del sorprendido pelinegro. Tras un momento este se quito la paleta de la boca y le pasó un brazo por la cintura al castaño.

-Venga, no llores, Light, no se que sea pero no ha de ser para tanto.- El menor continuó sollozando.- No me gusta que la gente llore, por favor, dime que hago para que te calmes. ¿Quieres un dulce? ¿No? Bueno, ven que te estás mojando.

L lo arrastró a la vereda del kiosco y lo hizo sentarse en el escalón (el estaba en su sitio allí acuclillado). Light vaciló un segundo pero luego se sentó junto a L y se recostó contra el, con el corazón oprimido por tanta emoción. El mayor no le preguntó porque ni lo apartó, de hecho, parecía agradarle que el menor buscara su contacto.

-¿No quieres contarme que te pasa?- preguntó amablemente.

-No puedo- balbuceó- te reirás de mi.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Quiero ayudarte. Se que no nos conocemos, pero créeme, puedes confiar en mi.

-Lloro por ti- dijo el castaño. Lo hizo tan abruptamente que logró desconcertar a L y sorprenderse a si mismo.

-¿Por mi? ¿Acaso te he hecho algo para que llores?

-Si. Te cruzaste en mi camino y desde entonces no he podido pensar en nadie mas que no sea en ti, volví a Rin un par de veces a buscarte y no estabas, y eso me destruyó, L, me hizo mucho daño… yo quería verte…

L se tragó el resto del chupetín y arrojó el palito.- Pero baka, le hubieras preguntado a Magumi y el te daba mi dirección, si era tan urgente.

-¡No podía!- sollozó Light- ¡Si lo hacia tenia que decirle al señor Rin porque quería verte, y no podía!

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque yo te… yo… tu…- Light alzo un poco la cabeza; esos ojos cansados lo veían con una suerte de dulzura que lo enloquecía.- Tengo tanto miedo de sentir esto que siento por ti… L, me gustas, eso quería decirte, que me gustas mucho…

Volvió a refugiarse en su pecho, muerto de vergüenza por lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo, L no lo aparto, ni le grito, ni nada por el estilo. Por el contrario, sintió como esta vez le pasaba ambos brazos por la cintura y lo estrechaba con fuerza. Alzo la cabeza de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- inquirió acusador.

-¿Eh?

-¡El día que nos conocimos! ¿Por qué tuviste que esperar hasta hoy para decirme que te gusto?

-Pero yo… ¿a que te refieres?

-Me refiero, bakita, a que tú me has gustado desde que te vi perdido en el parque de la universidad. No te lo dije antes porque soy realmente lento para estas cosas. Pero tu, ¿Cuál es tu excusa? ¡Y deja de llorar! ¡No quiero verte triste!

L apoyó una mano en el suave cabello de Light y lo acerco hacia si, depositando un pequeño beso en la boca del menor. Light se apretó mas contra el y se dejo besar, ofreciéndole sus labios con una pasión que jamás había sentido por nada ni nadie.

Ninguno supo cuanto habían estado allí. Podrían haber sido segundo, minutos, horas, que no importaba. Cuando se separaron, L lo miró tiernamente y le acarició la mejilla.

-Espero que no vuelvas a llorar por mi culpa, bakita.

-No… si te quedas conmigo no lloraré. Es todo lo que pido.

-Light.

-¿Si?

-¿Tu me amas?

No había necesidad de pensar la respuesta.

-Si.

L le dio otro beso suave como una pluma.- Entonces estarás bien, porque no pienso alejarme de ti nunca. Quiero que seas mío de ahora en mas y para siempre.

Escena Extra // (Mundo de los Shinigamis)

Ryuuk miraba hacia el mundo humano con interés, viendo como su amigo Light se daba de besos y caricias con L. En eso se le acercó Rem.

-¿Qué tanto miras a esos humanos, Ryuuk?

-No lo se. Pienso en lo extraños que son, nada más.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-A veces pueden ser tan obstinados para negar las cosas que pueden hacerlos felices… eso es algo que no entiendo. ¿No es más fácil aceptar enseguida los hechos como son?

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero al fin y al cabo no son asuntos nuestros. ¿Quién sabe lo que pasa por la mente de un humano cuando se enamora?

El shinigami miró a Light. Ahora estaba apartándole el pelo mojado a L de la cara, con su mejor sonrisa seductora. El pelinegro lo enlazaba cada vez mas, como queriendo fundirse con el.

-Nadie sabe- concluyó- y la verdad _no quiero_ saberlo.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros un rato y dejas a esos dos que se diviertan a solas?

-Bueno, esta bien, vamos.

Ryuuk siguió a Rem y Light y L se prepararon para irse a un lugar mas intimo que la vereda, con el afán de conocerse mejor.

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN: LIMITLESS BEAUTY- LIGHT´S CALM ACCEPTANCE, LB KIRA´S SUPER FUNNY JEALOUSY ATTACK, SOHRYU´S CONFESSION Y SOHRYU´S CHRONICLES . SAYOU EVERYBODY!! _**


End file.
